An important aspect of any radio receiver is demodulation. The desired signal is generally translated, or modulated, to a higher frequency, the carrier frequency, for efficient transmission between the transmitter and the receiver. The process of translating the desired signal back down from the carrier frequency to lower frequencies is known as demodulation. Conventional circuits use a continuous time mixer, a highly non-linear analog component, to translate the signals down in frequency in a receiver. A block diagram of a conventional mixer-based demodulator is shown in FIG. 1a. The value of the output frequencies is determined by the frequency of the local oscillator input to the mixer, and generally results in the production of the sum and difference frequencies of the input carrier and the local oscillator. A conventional I/Q demodulator is constructed using 2 mixers with the same local oscillator frequency, with a phase difference of 90 degrees. This produces 2 outputs labeled In-Phase (I) and Quadrature (Q) as shown in FIG. 1b 